Social and political debate continues to escalate for two, (albeit somewhat related) issues: (1) consumption of finite fossil fuel, and (2) the growing concentration of carbon dioxide in the global atmosphere. Some estimates indicate that 97% of the fuel used in U.S. transportation is petroleum-based, with 66% of U.S. oil imported from foreign sources. The world's voracious appetite for petroleum-based fuel along with the consumption of other fossil fuels (such as coal) has led to the recognition of carbon dioxide as the largest atmospheric pollutant. Despite controversy over the true environmental impact caused by increased concentrations of atmospheric carbon dioxide, efforts are underway to raise social awareness to these issues and find solutions to the same.
Amid this social landscape, the interest in sustainable, alternate fuel sources continues to grow. The ability of algae to address the issues of (1) an alternative fuel source and (2) increased concentrations of atmospheric carbon dioxide issues is known. Algae have received much attention for the ability to not only remove carbon dioxide from the atmosphere but also the ability to produce fuel and biomass from the carbon dioxide. Algae are fast growing with a high lipid content. Algae farms are systems that use algae to convert carbon dioxide into a natural oil—a viable alternative energy source to petroleum-based fuels. In addition to energy, algae have many other applications including pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, and a food source.
However, many obstacles face large-scale implementation of algae farms. Open algae farms, for example, face substantial limitations. Limitations to open algae farms include poor light utilization, evaporative losses, diffusion of CO2 into the atmosphere, the requirement for large areas of land, exposure to weather unpredictability, contamination, and poor temperature control. Open algae farms are also are not viable in colder climates—which imposes a significant geographic limitation.
A need exists for devices, systems and processes that produce algae. A need also exists for a closed algae production system that reduces the amount of carbon dioxide present in the atmosphere. A further need exists for algae production devices, processes and systems adaptable for use in any climate zone.